A Death Eater's Child
by Cali and Vega
Summary: Harry is shopping at Diagon Alley for his 6th year when he meets someone. His life is completely changed in the span of 15 minutes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hai everyone! This is Cali, and ive decided to try and actually write fanfiction! Its Harry Potter, which Vega hates :( But whatevz. I know it probably sucks but if you dont like dont read.  
><em>

_I dont own harry potter. If I did I would be living in a beach side mansion. Well, a girl can dream... _

_On with the story!_

**A Death Eater's Stolen Child**

"What are you doing here?" Aleine murmers when she spots Harry Potter's unruly black hair in a sea of redheads that are undoubtedly the Weasley clan. She sighs, and starts to follow them as they do their school shopping. Harry would be in his sixth year. Hmm. This could work to her advantage. Aleine hears the youngest Weasley, Ginny wasn't it, say something to Harry.

"Harry, you HAVE to see the new broom stuff. It could be useful for quidditch this year." Harry stops, and when the girl grabs his wrist and tries to drag him to the store, Harry shakes her off with a slight look of disgust.

"Ginny, I'm not playing seeker for Gryffindor this year." That stops the girl in her tracks. Aleine chuckles softly. Leave it to Harry to give a girl a heart attack. The youngest boy, Ron, overhears Harry and immediately starts questioning him. Aleine hisses under her breath. How dare they bother him like that! It was Harry's decision, not theirs. Anyway, quidditch was an extremely dangerous sport. She was glad Harry wouldn't be playing for the team. Less injuries, less hospital wing, less worrying.

"Harry mate! You can't be serious! It's quidditch! You can't quit, your the best seeker we've ever had!" The red headed boy shouted. Harry sneered, looking uncannily like Snape for a moment.

"Ron, I can quit if I want. Anyway, it's not like I'm stopping altogether. I'll still play, just not for the team. Ginny can be seeker. She's good!" Ron laughed.

"Sure she's okay, but really mate, let's face it, your 100 times better than her" Ginny made a disgruntled sound in the back of her throat.

"Ronald! That was extremely rude! Apologize to Ginny this instant!" Oh, the Weasley mother. Molly? Aleine slowly crept up to where the rest of the Weasley's were waiting for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley to catch up. She heard the twins, Fred and George, muttering about some some type of candy. Ton-Tounge Toffee? Strange bunch. Aleine was watching Harry from the shadows of a corner when she realized someone else was watching her. A girl, with heavy books piled in her arms. A Ravenclaw? The Weasley's quickly noticed the girl, and Ron and Harry ran over to say hello.

"Hermione! I thought you'd never get here! You have to help me convince Harry to be seeker! He said he's quitting quidditch!" Ron whined. Hermione looked at him sharply.

"Ron, Harry can make his own decisions. Anyway, quidditch is a very dangerous sport. He's better off not playing." Aleine smiled. She liked this Hermione. Harry said hello, and the group started walking towards a bookshop, Aleine not far behind them. She can hear Hermione warning Harry about something.

"Harry, you know there was someone watching you. A lady, I think she saw me watching her, but it was creepy. She was just hiding in the shadows, watching us. She might be following us!" Harry glanced around nervously.

"Er, Hermione, I don't see anyone. Maybe you were seeing things? It is the wizarding world after all." Hermione nodded, slightly unconvinced, still looking around as if there were invisible people in the corners. Aleine followed them into the bookshelf, and saw the Weasley's wander off to find books. It was just Hermione and Harry. And her of course, watching from the shadows of a dusty bookshelf. Aleine watched nervously as the two came closer and closer to her hiding spot, Hermione looking for a book that was most likely on the shelf where she was hiding. Damn. Aleine almost sneezed as Hermione pulled a books off the shelves. Good god, how much dust can a bookshelf accumulate? Apparently a lot. Harry was shifting slightly, as if he could feel her watching him. They were only a few feet away now. Aleine made a small noise in the back of her throat. Harry was a teenager now. He was all grown up, almost an adult. Harry heard her small sigh and looked up sharply, and saw her. He gasped. Aleine cursed under her breath. Now what?

"Hermione! Get Mr. Weasley! This is the lady who was following us, isn't it!" Aleine leaned foreword and grabbed the girls wrist.

"Wait, please let me explain." Hermione nodded slowly, then pulled out her wand and created silencing wards around them. Aleine smirked. She was liking this girl more and more. Said girl motioned for her to speak.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not a Death Eater. I just, I needed to see Harry before he went off to Hogwarts again. You see, I've just found out he was in London, I actually just found out he was alive. I had to see him with my own eyes." Hermione nodded again.

"Why have you just found out he's alive? Harry's been going to Hogwarts for 6 years now, it's taken you that long to find him? And why does it matter to you anyway?" Harry nodded forcefully. Aleine sighed. She had to leave soon, before anyone realized she was in Diagon Alley.

"Because I know things about him, about his family, his parents." Harry stood straighter, and a look of excitement flashed across his face.

"Really? Did you know my mum and dad? Can you tell me about them?" Aleine sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Harry, Lily and James Potter were wonderful people. They had a few rough times though. You see, when Lily was pregnant, there was an attack on their home. She was hit with a spell, and it made her miscarriage."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted. "What are you saying, that Harry isn't really Harry Potter?" Aleine just sighed again.

"Let me finish. When James found out, he was extremely distraught, slightly mad even. He vowed to get revenge. He said, he said he would take a Death Eater's child, because they had taken his." Harry slid to the floor, staring at Aleine in shock. Hermione say down next to him, and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Then, if this is true, who is Harry really? And who are you? Are you related to him?" Aleine smiled slightly.

"His name wasn't Harry, but when James broke into a Death Eater's home and stole their child, Lily glamoured him to look like he was theirs. They changed his name, and fooled everyone. The Death Eater's son was thought to be dead. Everyone thought he was dead. Except me." Harry looked slightly ill by this point.

"Who are you?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Are you related to me?" Aleine sat down in Harry's other side, and started running a hand through his hair. He unconsciously leaned into her hand. Aleine sighed yet again. Harry looked up at her with large emerald green eyes, silently begging for an answer.

"Harry, I'm your mother."

* * *

><p>Harry jerked away from Aleine, nearly crashing into Hermione.<p>

"You said you weren't a Death Eater. You said you wouldn't hurt me. Your probably telling me lies about my family so you can stall so Voldemort can get here!" He shot at her. Aleine reached for him, and before he knew it, Harry was sitting in her lap and was being hugged. He visibly relaxed into Aleine's arms. Hermione looked like she was having a hard time not cooing at them.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. They took you from me once, but they're never taking you again. Oh my baby, I've missed you. I've missed you." Aleine crooned to her newfound son. Hermione looked like she was going to burst from lack of unsaid questions being answered. Aleine smiled and motioned for Hermione to fire away.

"What's Harry's real name? Who's his father? What's your name? Are you going to take him to your house? Is he going to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry gave Hermione a slightly exasperated look at all the questions. Aleine laughed softly.

"His name is Alexander Luke. If he wants to come home with me he can. His father thinks were both dead, I would give anything to have a camera to capture the look on his face when two supposed dead people show up on his doorstep. If he wants to go back to that horrid school and learn nothing then he can. But hear me when I say this, if that meddling old coot Albus Dumbledore tries to do anything to my son, I will rip him limb from limb." Harry leaned against Aleine, and sighed softly.

"My whole life is a lie. Wait, does that mean the prophecy doesn't apply to me? I'm not the Chosen One! This is great! If we can get rid of the glamour, I can be just me. The real me. Alexander." Aleine practically beamed at his true name.

"Can I call you mum?" He asked in a hesitant voice. "And maybe have a nickname, like Alex or Zander?" Aleine just hugged him tightly. She could feel tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I like Alex. And it would make me so very very happy if you'd call me mum." The newly nicknamed Alex grinned.

"So, maybe we should get off the bookstores floor, in case someone finds us." Hermione murmured. Alex nodded thoughtfully.

"You never told me who my dad is." He stated. Aleine sighed. Yet again. Ugh, too much sighing.

"Your father is a spy for the light. He isn't really a Death Eater. But not a lot of people trust him. A lot of people hate him, as a matter of fact." Alex nodded.

"I guess I can wait to know who he is, and wait to see him. Do you think you could take the glamour off? I want to know what I look like, the real me." Aleine tapped the top of Alex's head with her wand, and Hermione gasped as his hair became neater, and his skin became paler, and he grew taller. His fingers grew longer, his hair turned blacker, if that was even possible, and he took his glasses off. He didn't need glasses anymore. Alex blinked, getting used to the changes. Aleine gasped when she saw his eyes. They were a dark, bit bright blue, with strange swirls of black in them. The blue matched her own eye color.

"So," Alex said, striking a pose. "How do I look?" Hermione giggled slightly. Aleine smiled. Alex grinned back at them.

"Alex, would you like to come and live with me? I mean, you don't have to," Aleine was interrupted by Alex hugging her tightly and murmuring yes over and over again. Hermione smiled at the mother and son. Who knew what strange things could happen in the back of a bookstore.

"Mum, can we go home? I have all my things from the Dursley's in my shrink able trunk, and that's in my knapsack. So I don't think I'm ever going back there. Hedwig is at the Weasley's, but I'm sure she can find me wherever we go." Aleine nodded, overjoyed that Alex, her son, actually wanted to stay with her. Hermione grabbed Alex's arm, and reminded him about the Weasley's. What were they going to tell them?

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. I've never really learned much there, and almost every year Voldemort tries to kill me. So, I'll run away, only I'll be staying with mum. Good plan? I haven't even bought my 6th year supplies yet, so I'm all set to go home with mum. I'll send letters Hermione, I promise. " Hermuone hugged Alex and left so the Weasley's could help her find her parents. Aleine nodded thoughtfully. It was a good plan. Dumbledore couldn't find him if he was with a blood relative that meant him no harm. Neither could Voldemort. Perfect. Now all she had to do was find her husband, and try to explain where she was for 15 years.

* * *

><p>Aleine and Alex left the bookstore soon after the Weasley's and Hermione. They were just passing the apothecary when Aleine bumped into something. Or rather, someone. The man she had run into turned around, his thick black cloak billowing around his feet. He glanced at Alex, then turned his attention to her. And reeled back in shock.<p>

"Your dead," He said in a choked voice. "You've been dead for 15 years." Aleine smiled sadly.

"I nearly was dead. After the attack I ran to Ireland, stayed with my grandfather. after he died, I started moving place to place. I've been hiding in Australia for the past 3 or 4 years." The man glanced around, and, after sure that no one was watching them, grabbed Aleine and Alex's arms and aparrated away. They landed in front of a beautiful cottage. Alex could see a lake not far away, and a small forest. He decided he liked it. Aleine smiled brightly, and inhaled deeply.

"Home." She sighed. The man nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face. Then he turned towards Alex.

"Who's this?" He murmured. Aleine shoved Alex foreword slightly.

"This is Alex. You may know him as Alexander Luke." The man stared. He rocked back and forth slightly, as if considering falling over. Aleine laughed slightly before grabbing the mans arm and pulling him into the house, beckoning to Alex. He followed, and paused in the doorway. The cottage was painted a pale yellow, and had a nice, homey feel to it.

"Alexander's alive?" The man managed to gasp out. He looked a bit too pale. Alex smirked slightly.

"No, I'm dead. This is my ghost. Ooooh!" His sarcasm coming out. The man looked at him, and Alex's mum hid her laughter behind her hand.

"Could you take your glamour off? I think Alex should meet his father." The man smiled, just for a moment, before pulling out his wand and murmuring something. The illusions fell away. Alex fell into a chair, and looked at his father for the first time in his life, that he could remember. He knew his father. Oh yes, he knew his father before knowing who he really was. Alex could only gape in shock at the man in front of him. His father, Severus Snape.

"This is insane. Just insane. Wow. Your my dad? There is nothing that would surprise me now. Nothing. Not even Voldemort Ina pink tutu singing Barbie songs." Aleine actually giggled at that, while Severus snorted.

"Would you say that to the Dark Lords face Alexander?" Alex laughed, but thought about it for a second.

"I might. A moment if distraction could save your life you know." His father looked at him thoughtfully.

"You seem familiar to me. Why?" He looked at Aleine for an answer.

" Alex was at Hogwarts before I found him. He was taken, glamoured, and grew up someone else. He's actually taken it quite better than I expected though." Severus nodded.

"Who were you? Before?" Alex steeled himself. Time to call upon that Gryffindor courage.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><em>Hai. Thanks for reading :) If you liked review. Or flame. I dont care really, any response is awesome! If you find any mistakes plz plz plz pm me so I can fix them. <em>

_Hugs and kisses!_

_-Cali _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai again! Chapter 2, I wrote this at like 5 in the morning, the idea wouldnt leave me alone:)_

_I dont own Harry Potter, sadly :(_

_On with the story!_

**A Death Eater's Child**

**Chapter 2**

Alex's father stared. Aleine held her breath. Alex fidgeted. Then suddenly, Severus started laughing.

"This, this is insane. You were right Alex, there is nothing else in life that would surprise me right now." Alex laughed slightly.

"So, nice house you have here." Severus nodded, then put his hand in Alex's arm.

"It's your house too Alex. You live here now. We're a family now. We're together again." Aleine smiled at them, tears in her eyes. Oh now everything was just the way it was supposed to be. Everything was perfect. Nobody, nobody, would ever hurt her family ever again.

"Aleine, could you pinch me? I just want to make sure this isn't some dream, you know?" Aleine pulled out her wand and sent a mild stinging hex at her husband. He jumped slightly, then glared at her.

"I didn't mean literally." Severus was cut off by Alex's laughter. Alex was clutching the arm of the chair, trying to stay upright, he was laughing so hard. Aleine giggled at him, while Severus just smiled and shook his head, muttering about crazy sons under his breath.

"Alex, how about some dinner?" Alex smiled at his mum, nodded, and followed her into the cottages small, but well equipped kitchen. They had sandwiches, nothing special.

"Mmmm pb and j!" Alex practically moaned, and grabbed his glass of lemonade before sitting down at the table. When he was finished, Aleine led Alex to the guest room.

"I know spells that can change the wall color, and the carpet. Well redecorate it too. It's your room now, it was when you were a baby too." Aleine hugged her son, before turning off the lights and bidding him good night. She tiptoed back to the living room where Severus was. He held out a bottle or firewhiskey to her. Aleine laughed slightly.

"I should have known you would need alcohol to not pass out from shock." Severus mock glared at her, the laughed.

"Too true my dear. Too true." They read for a while, then talked, catching up on each others lives. Around 11, Aleine started yawning.

"It's been a long day Aleine, we should get some sleep." She nodded. Little did they know that they would be woken up a few hours later by the nightmare induced screams of their son.

* * *

><p>Alex was dreaming. No, he was remembering. The grave yard, Cedric being murdered, Sirius falling behind the veil. He woke up drenched in sweat and screaming. Aleine ran into his room, and seeing him collapsed gasping on his bed, rushed over to him, pulling Alex onto her lap.<p>

"Alex, Alex are you okay? Baby, talk to me. It's okay, it's okay, it was just a dream. It wasn't real. It's okay." Alex shook his head.

"Nonononono it was real. It was real, it was my fault. It's all my fault. Cedric, Sirius, everything is my fault." Aleine glanced up as Severus entered Alex's room. He sat next to her on the bed, and pulled Alex towards him. Aleine started stroking Alex's hair, while Severus held him, murmuring that it was okay, that nothing was his fault, that he was safe. Alex started crying, small sobs escaping his throat. He leaned on his fathers shoulder, and after a few minutes, fell back asleep, clearly exhausted. Severus looked at Aleine, and picked up Alex, walking to their bedroom. Aleine laid down next to her son, while Severus sat in an armchair, reading. Neither could wait till morning.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up with a groan. He had a headache, and his eyes itched. Did he cry last night? Oh, wait, nightmares. He sat up, and immediately noticed he wasn't in his room. His parents room maybe? He stumbled into the kitchen, where he saw his mum making breakfast. He sat down at the table across from his father.<p>

"Morning." He managed to say, still half asleep. Aleine smiled at him, and handed him a plate with bacon and eggs on it. He ate quickly, then sat back and looked at his father. Severus Snape. Who would've thought? Alex could only imagine what Ron would say. Probably so etching about Alex being an evil Death Eater just like his dad. Wait, dad? When did he start thinking of him as dad?

"Alex. Alex sweetie, are you okay? You spaced out for a second." Alex jumped slightly, then smiled at his mum.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." She nodded, looking at him sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmares?" Alex shook his head.

"It's okay, they're just once and a while. It's nothing, really." His father looked at him sharply.

"Nothing? Alex, they're nightmares. It's okay to tell us about them, and I you don't want to, we understand. But I find that talking about them helps." Alex looked at his dad incredulously.

"You have nightmares too?" Severus nodded, while Aleine sat down and started to eat.

"Everyone gets nightmares. It's a part of life really." Alex nodded in understanding.

"It was about, about the graveyard. 4th year, the Triwizard Tournament." Severus glared at his coffee.

"No 14 year old should have been forced to participate in that wretched tournament, magical binding or not." Alex grimaced.

"I think 4th year was my worst year at Hogwarts. I mean, every year someone tried to kill me, but 4th year was definitely the worst." Severus looked up sharply.

"Every year someone tried to kill you?" Alex shrugged.

"First year, Quirrelmort." At this Aleine burst out laughing.

"What? I can't just call him Quirrel! He had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head!" Aleine giggled again.

"Second year, Tom Riddle's diary possessed Ginny and his 'ghosty form' tried to kill me with a basilisk." Aleine gasped. Severus looked at him in shock.

"A basilisk? How are you not dead?" Alex smiled, a bit grimly.

"Fawkes scratched its eyes out, and the Sorting Hat had Godric Gryffindor's sword in it. It tried to kill me, and I stuck it through its mouth. Nasty bugger bit me though." His father just stared.

"It, it bit you?!" Aleine asked in a slightly choked voice.

"Phoenix tears." Alex said as an explanation. His dad sighed, realizing that his son was insane and truly a Gryffindor.

"Let's see, 3rd year, dementors. There was about 100 of them, I think. Hermione and I used a time turner and saved Buckbeak and Sirius. I actually managed a patronis for the first time." Aleine just shook her head, and accepted the fact that her son had almost died every year at school.

"4th year. Triwizard Tournament. A Hungarian Horntail, merpeople, and Voldemort's rebirth. Worst day of my life, that maze was." His father was looking slightly ill at the mention of the maze.

"5th year, last year. A crazy DADA teacher, Umbridge. She had this quill that used my blood to write lines in detention." Aleine gasped.

"Blood quills are illegal! What did you have to write?" Alex clenched his fists.

"I must not tell lies." His father stood up abruptly, and said in a soft, dangerous voice, "I'm going too have a little chat with the headmaster. Are you both coming?" Aleine nodded, her face white. She was never letting her baby go back to that school ever again. Alex smirked, eager to watch his dad chew out Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore tried to control my life, tried to make me his weapon. But not anymore." Alex said grimly. Harry Potter may be gone, but the wizarding world better brace itself. Alexander Snape was here. And he wasn't happy.

_So, did you like? Did you hate? Review plz :)_

_Hugs and kisses!_

_-Cali _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, third chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was trying to figure out a good way to end it :)_

_I dont own Harry Potter. _

**A Death Eater's Child-Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the headmaster's office when his door was slammed open by a wave of magic. Angry magic. Whoever wanted to talk to him was definitely pissed.<br>"Ah, Severus! What a surprise!" Severus sneered, giving the headmaster his most perfected glare, which sent chills down his spine. Dumbledore noticed two other people come in behind his potions master, a woman and a teenager.  
>"Who are these people Severus?"<br>"My wife, Aleine; and my son, Alexander. Do not even think about using them as, as pawns in your little war. If you do, I will end you." Dumbledore sat back in shock, he had never heard Severus speak like that to him.  
>"Now you see my boy," he was cut of by a bitter laugh, Alex stepping foreword.<br>"Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, Order of the Phoenix, headmaster of Hogwarts, manipulator who claims that EVERY GODDAM THING HE DOES WRONG IS FOR THE GREATER GOOD!" Alex shouted, slamming his hands on the headmaster's desk. His breath came in short pants, and his mother grabbed his arm, pulling him back.  
>"Alex baby, it's okay. He can't ruin your life anymore. He can't use you as a pawn anymore. If he does, you have my permission to kill him." Alex smiled at his mum. Dumbledore looked at her, disbelief etched on his face.<br>"Did you just threaten murder?" Aleine smirked, looking uncannily like her husband for a breif moment.  
>"Yes, yes I did." Alex grinned, then turned his attention back to his dad, who looked like he was ready to murder Dumbledore himself, Azkaban be dammed.<br>"Headmaster, I quit." At this statement, Albus stood up.  
>"You can't do that! I mean, your being a bit hasty don't you think? Rash, maybe? Just reconsider, you can't quit! I won't let you." Severus actually laughed at this.<br>"You, you won't LET me? You're delusional. I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm quitting, and that's that." Alex smirked at Dumbledore's shocked expression.  
>"You go dad, Dumbledore's a manipulative bastard with a stick up his ass. I think I know just the thing to put him in his place," Alex grinned. "Let's tell him where I was for the past 15 or so years." Severus smirked, then nodded.<br>"Go ahead Alex, maybe the shock will kill him." Aleine snorted.  
>"Don't get your hopes up." Dumbledore hadn't heard the last few murmured insults, but he did hear the one about telling where Alex had been.<br>"Severus, I didn't know you even had a son, or were married. Where HAS your Alexander been all these years?" Alex stepped foreword, a devilish smirk on his face.  
>"Well headmaster, I was living with fake relatives, and was in Gryffindor, and then I found out my whole life was a lie, and I decided I wouldn't let you control me anymore. The only reason were here is because I was telling mum and dad what went on while I was at Hogwarts, and they weren't that happy." Aleine grimaced.<br>"You could say that again," she murmered under her breath. " Severus, why don't YOU yell at him. You've deserved it." Severus smirked yet again, then turned back to the headmaster.  
>"Dumbledore, did you know that every single year my son has been here, someone tried I kill him? I find this unacceptable. Voldemort, a basilisk, dementors, the Triwizard Tournament, and a bloody mad woman who used blood quills. Which are very much illegal. I might add that she tried to take over the school and was ruining students educations." By the end of his rant, the headmaster was looking very very pale. He knew who Alex was.<br>"You, you, you, your Harry Potter!" Alex groaned.  
>"No, I'm not. Harry Potter never actually existed. You see, I was kidnapped, and my mum and dads house was set on fire, and dad thought me and mum died, so yeah. No, I never was Harry Potter, and don't think even for a moment that I'm going to be your weapon and fight in this war against Voldemort. Nope. Nada. Nuh uh. I'm staying neutral, and nothing is changing my mind. Unless Voldemort drops his 'I hate muggles and muggleborns and they must be wiped out' thing, I'm done with war. Merlin, I'm only 16! You shouldn't rely on me to fight him for you!" A pure blast of angry magic shatters everything, even the chairs and Dumbledore's desk. Alex's magic shields his parents, but not the headmaster. His father motioned for his mother to leave. Aleine pulls Alex back, towards the door.<br>"Harry, I don't think you should be leaving. No, you shouldn't be leaving."  
>"My name is not Harry," Alex spat. "It's Alexander Luke Snape." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes slowly went out.<br>"I'm afraid I can't let you leave Mr. Potter." He said, pulling his wand out.  
>"Oh no you don't." Aleine seemed to come out of nowhere, grabbing his wand from behind and tossing it to Severus. Dumbledore snarled slightly, and lunged towards Alex. Grabbing him by the throat, he snatched a rusty dagger from a small bookshelf and held it against Alex's neck.<br>"I didn't go through years of spells and potions to make you my pawn just so that you could be reunited with your family and leave the Light side!" Alex's eyes widened. Dumbledore had been feeding him potions? Spells? Wait, he knew about Alex being kidnapped? What the hell was going on here!  
>"Dumbledore, put the knife down." Severus pointed his wand at him. Aleine was inching her way towards Alex, slightly behind Dumbledore, when the headmaster a office door flew open.<br>"Albus, what's going on here?"  
>"Professor!" Alex was slightly relieved to see his Transfiguration professor, but worried that she might side with Dumbledore. Said man was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the dagger.<br>"We'll you see..."  
>"Why do you have a dagger pressed against this young man's throat? Severus, why are you here during the summer?" When Dumbledore saw the Snapes temporarily distracted, he took it as an opportunity and acted. He grabbed Alex's arm, dragging him towards the bookshelf where the dagger had come from. He grabbed a small book, and before Severus or Aleine could do anything, said "Chess piece" and the book, which was a portkey, whisked him and Alex away in an eerily blue flash of light.<p> 


End file.
